Elemental Confessions (Revised)
by Gamer Katie
Summary: Red and Green... They're opposite colors, yet the two who wear them don't seem very different from one-another. (Takes place after Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, the Ninjas still have Destiny's Bounty, and the cover image was drawn by BlueFire795.. Also I don't own Ninjago or any of its characters, otherwise I would've made certain couples more obvious X3)(ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Thoughts

The stars and the single moon illuminated the dark sky as the blonde stared up at it in thought. He sighed, still deep in his thoughts and settling onto his memories he had. Although the boy's thoughts were simply filled by someone. A certain someone..._in red. _The boy adorned in green couldn't help but smile at his thoughts.

The young Garmadon continued grinning, but then sighing. _'Sheesh, I feel like a girly schoolgirl daydreaming about her prince charming.' _He chuckled lightly, hoping to try to brush off the thoughts. Although his attempts were futile as his thoughts continued to pile on like his comic books put in chronological order.

Lloyd growled, _'Why can't these thoughts just stop?!'_ He cried out mentally. _'He's a guy for crying out loud!...A not-so-bad looking guy...with sharp, spiky brunette hair...and a pair of husky, gold eyes...' _The green adorned boy growled once again at his thoughts being carried off. _'Okay, so he's a handsome guy and all, but... he won't look towards me like that... I should know by now.'_

* * *

Unknown to him, the said fire ninja was observing him from the bridge window. Anyone can call him a stalker all they liked, but who can blame him for observing the teenager?

_'Boys shouldn't be __that__ cute-looking.' _Kai stated mentally, smirking lightly. _'Yet... Lloyd is.' _He continued observing, taking note at the features he had. How the natural blonde hair seem to reflect in the moonlight. Sure Kai couldn't see the other's eyes, but he knew they were a shade of alluring green.

The brunette sighed, knowing better. _'I should know he doesn't like me like that, especially by now.'_ With that thought, he took one last glance, noticing Lloyd, with his face in hands. Kai would go ask if he was alright, but it was obvious he wasn't. Kai sighed once more, looking down at his feet before leaving the bridge, heading into his room.

* * *

_**A/N:**** Hello again. Nice to type to you all again. I finally managed to get out of writer's block.  
**_

_**Word count (excluding Author's Note): Three-hundred twenty-one.**_

_**Well the numbers shouldn't matter much in any active imagination at all.  
**_

_**Please review/follow/favorite if you enjoyed. Any flames you have, Kai will gladly use. Have a nice morning/afternoon/day/night/evening.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sparring Tactics

_**Author's Note: **_**_Hello again, everyone._**

**_First of all, I would like to say "Thank you" to the two new followers: ArtemisGriffin and Lidy Garmadon (Also, Lidy Garmadon, thank you for placing this fanfic in your 'Favorites'.)_**

**_Secondly, Isla-Robin-295, thank you for the review. I'm not one to write Romance very much, I'm better at Suspense and Action. I can RP Romance just fine, but I never write it out too often._**

**_Thirdly, I forgot to say that I do _****_not_****_ own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu... _****_(Otherwise, I would have a Ninjago hug pillow or plush toy.)_**

**_Anyways, Read on and enjoy._**

* * *

"Man, I hate Sunrise exercise." Jay exclaimed to the others, while Cole and Kai rolled their eyes.

"Jay, we already know that by now. Must you keep on like this?" Zane inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Cole replied, "Well Zane, that's just Mouth of Lightning for you."

The blue ninja of lightning huffed and crossed his arms. Kai chuckled lightly, although his thoughts were trailing into his own train of thoughts. By then, he couldn't hear what the others were commenting.

"Although I must ask, has anyone seen Lloyd this morning?" Zane interrogated.

"I haven't. Cole, have you?" Jay answered.

"Nope. Kai, what about you? You've been quiet." Cole cross-examined.

Kai only shook his head, "No... I haven't."

"You had made a pause there." Jay spotted out.

"I was just thinking for a moment." The crimson ninja countered, "You know if I actually had seen Lloyd or not."

The others were about to ask until someone interrupted.

"Okay what did I do now?" Lloyd smirked lightly.

Kai flashed a smile for a millisecond, before letting it disappear as fast as it came. He was thankful that the others didn't notice, but he secretly hoped that the green-adorned ninja did.

"You had done nothing wrong Lloyd. We were mostly inquiring each other if one of us has seen you this morning." Zane answered Lloyd's question.

Lloyd replied, " I was just out for a stroll. Had to, you know, clear my thoughts."

"I don't blame you. I mean after all you did get kicked out of boarding school, try to follow your ex-dark lord's footsteps in trying to take over Ninjago with the Serpentine, had to live with us, bear a heavy weight of the world, sacrifice your own childhood for us -..." Jay began explaining before being interrupted.

"Alright, he gets the idea, Jay. A lot has happened while he was here." Kai interrupted.

"Well, hot under the collar much?" Jay smirked.

Kai just rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

"Well before this argument get any worse, Kai's right. Lloyd did go through a lot more than we possibly have and all any of us want to do is just relax for one day at least." Cole added.

"And a tranquil day, you will get." Sensei Wu intervened in time, walking onto the deck.

"Really, Sensei?" Lloyd perked up.

"After this day of training, of course."

"God dam-!"

"No cursing!" Wu immediately whacked his staff onto his nephew's head, "I already had to deal with your father's language. He and I will not tolerate hearing that language from you, young nephew."

Lloyd bowed his head in apology, "Yes Sensei."

The younger brother of the ex-dark lord nodded before announcing, "Now then, if training is done today, I'll gladly allow you to have tomorrow off, but do not be too eager."

"Yes, Sensei." They responded, bowing respectfully to him, before their teacher left.

So, training did begin with Zane and Cole working on hand-to-hand combat, although it seemed like they were conversing while doing so, Jay practicing flips; he might as well find a way to go against gravity, and that left two other ninjas. Those ninjas being Kai and Lloyd.

"Sparring practice?" Lloyd suggested.

"I'm not one to say 'no' you know?" Kai replied, getting into his stance.

Lloyd smirked lightly, following into his stance. They stood in place for a moment, before Kai went in for the first hit. The golden master immediately noticed, blocking the fire ninja's attempted hit, and striking back. Every strike would end up being blocked or dodged... That is until the red ninja took in the other's details... Lloyd was panting in puffs of air, a tint of red from exhaustion, a sheen of sweat glistening against his forehead from heat, and eyes still full of determination. The green-turned gold Ninja noticed his opponent being distracted, before pouncing and pinning him to the ground.

"I win." Lloyd said

Kai didn't respond for a moment, but smirked, kicking Lloyd off, "Not happening."

"Oh please, Kai. You were distracted, I saw my chance and took advantage of -" He was suddenly interrupted from his explanation.

"I'm sorry. What was that now?" Kai smirked down to him, pinning him in place.

Lloyd growled lowly, blushing lightly at this position. Kai's strong hands, pinning his wrists at the side of his head and the said fire ninja seated between his legs. Kai noticed this and stood up, lending a hand to help Lloyd up. The other took the hand, standing up with him.

"Another round?" Kai asked the other.

"Yeah. I wasn't exactly sure who did win there." Lloyd nodded, adding reason.

The fire ninja quickly glanced around. Everyone seemed caught up in their own part of training. _'Good, no one noticed.' _He thought, getting into stance again.

* * *

_**A/N: ****Longer chapter than first one... That's good. Hopefully you enjoyed. Please review if you'd like and thank for taking your time to read. Have a nice day/night.  
**_


End file.
